The Trinity
by Cateye78239
Summary: Chloe jumps at the chance to study aboard in Rome for a year, but things go to hell in a hand basket, when she unexpectedly bumps into an old acquaintance, and gets knee deep in a mystery that will forever change her life & the lives of her friends.


THE TRINTY

A Smalliville Fan Fiction Novel

By Cateye

RATING: M (The NC-17 Version is posted on the Naughty Seductions site)

WARNINGS: **First and foremost this story has polyamory themes through it. Like this and most of my writings, you have to have an open mind to read it. If you don't, if offends you, please for the love god don't read this story.**If for some reason(And there are many) that unbeta material offends you in anyway, please do yourself a favor and read another a story. You'll lose less hair that way. Everything ahead a time is spell checked,and proofread yet if somehow there are some typos, please excuse them. Oh, and flames WILL be used to light my cauldron!

CATEGORY: Lex/Chloe/Dominic Paring, (Supernatural Romance), AU, Romance, Humor & Action Adventure

SPOILERS: Everything Up, and Around Season 5.

TIME FRAME: Around the end of season 5, a week before Graduation.

SUMMARY: Chloe jumps at the chance to study aboard in Rome for a year, but things go to hell in a hand basket, when she unexpectedly bumps into an old acquaintance, and gets knee deep in a mystery that will forever change her life & the lives of her friends forever.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Smallivile, nor am I making any monetary funds off of this novel. However I do own, Dylan, B.J., Izzy, Antonio, and Dominic and the rest of the Stirling clan. The concept of Karpaethians belongs to Christine Feehan, and her amazing Carpathian Series or Dark Series that if you interested please check out on her website which is christinefeehan(dot)com: and or order her books from her publishers their website.putnampeguins(dot)com. Thank you.

A/N: This is the twisted, and revamped version of my earlier story 'The ring'. I realized some time down the line that Dominic closely resembles a mary sue, and I hate mary sues. So Dominic (an OC that I introduced in the foremetioned story) has been recasted by model and actor Jason Lewis, and Jason if you somehow come across this. Don't sue. I'm not making any money off of it, so why should you? Also to all those nice lurkers out there: Get off your duff, and send a review. You get cyber cookies if you do!

* * *

Teaser/Prologue

* * *

**_A woman walked down the cobble stone street, not at all bothered by the late hour that she roamed the eternal city._** She walked with long, placid strides. Her long black hair, and her olive skin instantly told of her being native of the Mediterranean area. Her long flowly skirt whisked around her legs in the pre autumn breeze as she walked. 

She hummed a song underneath her breath, the notes both familiar, and non familiar at the same time.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Her ears picked up a loud eerie howling that seemed to vibrate across the ancient walls of the city. A cold shiver of terror went down her spine.

She quickly gave her surroundings a cursory look, trying to find anything out of her place in her environment, and also trying to find the source of the eerie sounding howl.

The street was still, nothing moving, expect the flicker of the old fashioned street light above her, that illuminated the stone of the antique street.

She berated herself for over active imagination and continued on her journey.Her heels clicking, and clacking against the pavement as she walked up the long hill.

Suddenly there was a loud clamor, coming from the adjacent alley only a couple meters away. Abruptly, she hugged her arms to hersellf the cold chill of fear that ran through the length her whole body.

She closed her eyes, and willed the fear to go away, but she couldn't completely let the fear go. Something in the woman's instincts told her that danger was near, and so instead of the slow tranquil pace, was now brisk and panicky.

All of sudden, she heard a low growl of dog. She froze, her face instantly drained of any color as she slowly turned around to meet the blue- silver eyes of a totally white wolf. Although,the woman was totally sure that the wolf was most diffidently uncommon in that part of the world.

She stood there shaking. Her feet seamed rooted to the antique road.

The wolf bared it's teeth further. It's fangs gleaming in the moon light.

The subtle growl kept growing louder, and louder. And suddenly she snapped out of her terror induced stupor, and ran as fast as she could. Yet it was all in vain, as her three inch heels hindered her any quick movements.

The wolf with long, quick strides, pounced on the terror-stricken woman, and knocked to the ground.

The last thing the woman saw was the cool blue-silver eyes, before a loud scream rippled through out through the street, then envelope into ice cold silence.

And in a room several hundred thousand miles away, in a little town called Smalliville. Chloe Sullivan woke up with a that same scream upon her pale lips.


End file.
